Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a receiver bracket device. More particularly, the receiver bracket device mounts to a vehicle bumper.
2. Background Information.
There is a large demand for carrier frame devices that can be mounted to a vehicle for transporting various smaller items, such as bicycles, strollers, mopeds, camping gear, etc. Most often the carrier frame is mounted to the vehicle frame for added strength. Alternatively, the carrier frame can be mounted to the vehicle bumper where lighter weight loads are involved. Some examples of bumper mounting devices have been granted patents.
Garber, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,501, describes bumper mounting brackets with tubular posts sized to receive the legs of the carrier rack. The posts can be held on the bumper with bumper hangers having various construction. The hanger construction of FIG. 2 and in FIGS. 6-9 show the hanger encircles the square bumper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,413, Began et al. disclose a bicycle carrier for mounting to the frame of a vehicle. The frame mounting brackets of FIGS. 2 and 3 include a square tube sleeve fastened to a J-shaped outer bracket that is bolted to an inner bracket. The inner and outer bracket parts each have opposing hook ends that clamp to the frame of the vehicle, as seen in FIG. 2.
Hutyra, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,638, describes a moped carrier that mounts to the bumper of an RV. A coupling member has a hollow rectangular member with a pair of coupling bars and connecting plate for fastening the assembly to the bumper, as shown in FIG. 3.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,932, Griewahn discloses a bicycle rack that is secured to a square bumper by bolting together two plates with four bolts, as shown in FIG. 5. The tubing of the rack is welded to the two plates to maintain the position of the rack relative to the bumper.
Hanson et al.,in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,118, describe a step bumper hitch with a receiver box. The hitch bolts to the bumper of a vehicle and has a draw bar receiver part that accepts a square draw bar. The ball of the hitch can be positioned in one of two locations with the hitch fastened to the bumper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,231, Kravitz discloses a bicycle carrier rack with a pair of mounting brackets that bolt to the bumper of a vehicle. The bracket has a supporting structure that extends a square tube to accept the rack held at a distance from the bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,143 by Stein describes hitch receiver clamps that are used to prevent vibration between a receiver hitch and a hitch ball insert. The devices also can be used to extend the tube inserted into a receiver hitch and reinforce the connection there between.
Applicant has invented a bumper receiver bracket that can be attached to a variety of vehicle bumpers. In addition, the bracket device can be attached in a variety of orientations, allowing for use of carrier frames of diverse structure with the same bumper receiver bracket device.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not necessarily to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention, as defined by the appended claims.
The invention is directed to a receiver bracket for mounting to the square or rectangular bumper of a recreational or similar vehicle. The receiver bracket is designed to accept various racks or other accessories of limited weight, with a maximum of about 200 pounds. The receiver bracket includes a length of two-inch open ended square receiver tubing secured on one side to one side of a flat plate, wider than the square tubing. The square tubing has a pair of aligned apertures for pinning an inserted accessory portion. The flat plate has pairs of apertures on each side of the square tubing, each pair of apertures positioned on each side of the attached square tubing. Each pair of apertures is sized to accept the threaded ends of an U-shaped rod. The U-shaped rods secure the receiver bracket to a rectangular bumper by encircling the bumper and tightening threaded fasteners on the two threaded end rods to hold the flat plate member against the rectangular bumper. The receiver bracket is highly symmetrical, allowing for mounting of the square receiver tube either below or above the supporting bumper with the square receiver tubing in a horizontal orientation. Alternatively, the receiver bracket can be mounted to the bumper with the square receiver tubing in a vertical orientation.